I'll Join You In Heaven
by Scarlet Septette
Summary: This couldn't be right... all of this...all of the blood shed, all the visions, the actions, the death happening before his eyes. He knew deep down inside. It was all his fault.  HetaOni 10 novelisation. Rated T for death and blood.
1. Chapter 1

A HetaOni novelisation. Please enjoy and review! I'd like to know what everyone thinks.

* * *

Chapter 1:

.:Till Your Last Breath:.

I shall stay by your side.

* * *

No… These visions couldn't be real. The whole situation was surely an illusion?

Italy stood before his dying friend. His ally. "J-Japan…" Italy wanted to cry. He wanted to shout and scream. This was his entire fault. Japan's back was leaning on the piano. The once pure piano now had his blood, smeared a long the legs and side of the instrument. "…I- I am sorry. This…it looks like…the e-end for me." Japan stuttered. His vision was slowly fading away.

"D-Don't say that!" Italy was trying to keep a brave face. He rushed towards the nation. He knelt down beside Japan, beside the small puddle of blood. "I'll make a bandage out…of this flag!" he tried to lie as best as he could. Japan just weakly shook his head. "N-no…it seems as if everyone forgot I was here. You must go to them. It's pointless. No…time…please…just…go." Japan was serious. Italy's eyes swelled up with tears, but he shook them away and cleared his eyes.

"N-NO! I can't leave you Japan! Just let me make some ban-"

"Italy," Japan saw straight through his lie. "You don't have your white flag anymore…you used them to help the others."

"NO. I-I do have it! I just made it! Just let me help you!" Italy came closer to Japan but he pushed Italy away and let his arm flop down into his own blood. "Italy. Don't lie."

"Japan! Don't go! I'll to anything! Just…please just hold on a little longer!" The western nation protested.

"Even though, my vision is going…I know you are lying. Italy…"

Italy knew…he could no nothing. He felt so weak, so stupid. But, he wanted to be with Japan for the last few moments. Italy grabbed Japan's dying body and held it close. He buried his head in Japan's chest and cried like the weakling he thought he was. Normally, Japan would've pushed the younger nation away. But he couldn't do anything but hold Italy close to him. He knew it was almost his time.

"It…this…is just so…frustrating," The older nation whispered to the sobbing younger nation, "All of us…till the end…I wanted us…to get out together…"

Silence

Italy pulled himself from Japan. Japan still held on. "Japan…" Italy said as he chocked on tears.

"Italy Venezian…" Japan's arms fell to his sides. Italy could hear the tiny splash of blood.

"H-hey…Japan…" Italy quivered. "…No…" Italy looked at Japan's eyes. Those eyes, the deep brown eyes that held the life of a mighty nation. Those eyes…those eyes had become faded and lifeless…"NO! NO! NO!" The live nation screamed with tears rushing down his face. Each time he repeated the word, the louder he screamed. Italy held the dead nation close to him and cried and cried.

But that wasn't the end of the trauma.

* * *

Heh. Finally done. Well, as I said, please review! I'd really like it!

I'm only planning 4 chapters because of the 4 scenes.

I had to ad-lib (is that how you say it?) because it would be really boring if I didn't...

With chapter previews, I'm going to replace names with 'he' because I don't want to spoil anything!

I look forward to hearing your opinions!

-Limonade du Obscur

* * *

Next chapter preview:

He looked at his clothes. What a mess. He sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. A tear rolled down his face. He could feel that it was time. He closed his eyes, and joined his fellow nations up in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

.:Just The Three of Us Now...:.

One by one we'll slip away

* * *

Italy couldn't leave Japan there. He couldn't leave his friend, even though he was dead. But he had to. He had to…he wanted to save his friends.

Carrying his feet as fast as he could, he rushed to the room where he found Russia, France and China lying on a bloodstained sheet. Prussia was standing in front of them, in silence. China struggled to sit up. His green military uniform was stained and splattered in his blood. "I-I'm sorry aru…this is where…where I fall." He managed to get the words out. Italy collapsed to his knees. No…no more. No more dying, no more pain, no more loss. "I'm glad we could make…a new breach, at least." Russia spoke smoothly even though, he too knew this was the end. The young copper haired nation sobbed. Trying to rub the tears away from his eyes, but it was no use; the tears just kept coming…and coming. "Come now, Italy…don't cry; just go. If you stay here with us, that monster…that thing will show up again." France crawled over to Italy and rubbed his head, trying to clam him down. "B-but…" Tears overpowered Italy's words. "Prussia," The Frenchman interrupted Italy and turned to Prussia who stood beside Italy, "Will you take care of Italy for me…for us? He may be fast on his feet, but that monster is too strong." Even though this was a plea for help, France remained clam, as if this situation was completely normal. Prussia knew what had to be done. "Ok. I'll do it." The normally perky and over confident Prussia sounded calmer than usual.

Suddenly, France collapsed. The colour in his had eyes faded away. "France…?" Silence. Dead silence. "FRANCE! BIG BROTHER FRANCE! N-NO! NO! D-DON'T LEAVE ME!" Italy cried out. He tried to shake some life into the nation but it was no use. Prussia put a hand on Italy's shoulder and shook his head. Italy got the message. "Quickly," Russia raised his voice. Italy turned his head to look at the once mighty nation. "Don't let our efforts be in vain. Seriously you're so slow at…getting…the m-message."

"If you stay here, you're just going…going to get…in the way. Just get away quickly aru." The older nation scolded the younger nation. Prussia grabbed Italy and pulled him up. "Let's go. We need to get out of here." Italy nodded. They both ran towards the door. Italy shot the two remaining nations a look of sorrow, filled with tears.

China smirked, "You really are perfect for the role of a villain."

Russia smirked back, "You're quite the actor yourself." He looked at China with a small smile. That smile broke when he saw China trying to stand up. "I…I have to find J-Japan…quickly. I-I was too busy…I forgot aru…" Before he could finish, China fell to the floor with a thud. Blood was pouring out of the wound in his chest. "Hey…China? China?" This time, Russia was panicking. An eerie silence crept over the two corpses. Russia managed to clam himself quickly. He leaned his back on the white wall. Staining it lightly with his blood. The live nation glanced at his fallen comrades, then looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "Even in this place…I'm all alone…y-yet again…" Russia looked at his clothes. What a mess. He sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. A tear rolled down his face. He could feel that it was time. Russia closed his eyes, and joined his fellow nations up in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

.:A Lonely Hero:.

I want to be with them until the end, because I'm a hero, right?

* * *

Three more lost. That made four, four more nations lost. Italy was on the verge of going insane.

"Italy. I need to find west. He knows where the key is." Prussia sounded almost desperate. After all, Germany and Prussia were brothers. Plus that key was the most important thing right now. It meant they could escape. The remaining nations could be free.

"…Va bene…I'll find America, England and Canada then I'll meet you…somewhere. I'll find you!" Italy watched Prussia run off. Now he was alone.

In minutes, Italy found the room where the next three were. He stood at the entrance and sealed to door, just in case that thing came back. England and Canada were resting on two beds with white sheets. Stained with their blood. Italy wondered why so far, all of his friends seemed to die on something white. But he was certain; those two were still alive and breathing. America sat on England's bed. He too was hurt beyond help. "America!" Italy lit up at the sight of a live nation. "Germany knows where the key is! Prussia has gone to find him!" Italy glanced at America, quickly analysing the situation. America was in no fit state to walk. "But…I don't want to leave without you. If we go now…I'm not saying we will definitely, but…will you be alright?" Italy ran over to America, but he stepped back a bit so he could see the wounds fully. "We'll be fine," The western nation replied, "Just get out of here and get us some…reinforcements or something like that." Despite the fact that he was hurt badly, America grinned at Italy. That cheesy grin that only America, 'the hero', was able to pull off. Italy knew that America wanted him to leave. But he couldn't. No more hurt, no more pain, no more loss. "I won't leave you. I don't want to. If I leave you, that thing will come back surely…and you won't be able to stop it. I don't want to loose you and-"

"It's fine," American interrupted, "Besides, I want to stay with these guys, do them a favour, you know?"

"America…"

America sighed, his smile faded away. "Sorry, no…that isn't it, you see…I'm sorry but…they can't hear me anymore." Even the hero tried to hide the tears. Italy's eyes were red already from crying, even so, the tears rolled down his face. No…not Canada, the peaceful nation who went along with life even though he was ignored. And England…even though Italy was afraid of him, he still wanted him to live. Not just England, not just Canada, he wanted everyone to live. But he could see that wasn't going to happen.

"I'll just tell you in honesty…I want to stay with them…till my last moment." America couldn't hold the tears in any longer. He didn't want to die yet, no, he still wanted to live longer, but he knew he wouldn't be happy without his friends. Italy never thought he'd see America cry. Italy tried to comfort America, and he gratefully accepted it. After a pause, America opened his mouth again to speak. "The reason why is…because they're both very important to me. It's like they're family." But there was another reason, the reason Italy didn't want. He had to admit it. "And because you're going to... protect me-"

"Ha ha!" America seemed to perk up a bit. That was his signature laugh, no doubt. "Even though I can't move anymore, I know I'm not making a mistake. I regret nothing!"

Silence swept over the two nations.

America smiled at Italy. "Go for it, I wish you luck."

Those were his last words. The last words Italy heard.

Italy hesitantly left the room, closing the door behind him and not looking back. He didn't want to look back at the death he caused. This time it was his fault.

America was left alone in the room with his two dead friends. He turned to look at Canada, "I'm sorry I treated you badly bro," He turned his attention to England, "I'm sorry for leaving you. I just wanted to be…on my own. Now I'm on my own, well now I'm really alone. You always wanted the best for me. But don't worry; we can carry this on in heaven. It's time for me to join you England…and Canada." He managed to lie down and shuffle himself next to England. When he was a young kid, he'd always do this at night, when he was scared. But this time, England was in a deep sleep. America sighed and closed his eyes. "Hurry up and take me away." He whispered to himself.

It was as if heaven had answered him. America closed his eyes and joined Japan, France, China, Russia, England and Canada. He joined them in a place…a place of peace.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally got round to making the final chapter! Please enjoy! Reviews are greatly accepted.

* * *

Chapter 4:

.:Alone and Distorted:.

_'What can I do? What do I have to do?_

_How can I get them all out of here?'_

-Italy: HetaOni 10

* * *

Italy slammed the door shut and sunk down to his knees, tears in his eyes and light splatters of blood on his blue uniform. He tried to think positive. Suddenly, he remembered Prussia and Germany. He could escape with them, and then get backup and everything would be okay.

He wanted everything to turn out fine. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. In the darkness, he could see everyone in a grassy field, outside the house. England was yelling at America who was ignoring him and scoffing down hamburgers, Russia was standing on one side of China, scaring him with his childishly cruel smile, France was on the other side, making China feel uncomfortable by telling him how cute he was, then suddenly going back to insulting England and America. "Italy! It's time for training! Time to man up!" A harsh voice called. It was Germany, running to Italy in the grassy field. Japan was trying his best to keep up, "Ah, Germany-san! Please slow down!" The thin man shouted, half out of breath. "Italy-san, is something wrong?"

"Italy! This isn't like you. We're all here."

"Together."

Italy's every snapped open. So it was merely an illusion. The copper haired nation found his feet and stood up. This time, he would make sure, he'd save at least Germany and Prussia. 'Surely a nation couldn't die so easily? They'll be okay in no time!' The nation thought to himself. He smiled weakly and rushed off to find to two Germanic brothers.

But what he saw wasn't what he had hoped to see at all. The two brothers were sitting on the floor, backs to the wall. The white wall, smeared in blood. Their uniforms with patches of fresh blood splattered and wiped on them. They had just finished fighting that thing. Prussia was the first one to notice Italy. "Hey Italy. We got the key!" He tried to sound happy. Italy ran to the two remaining nations and collapsed to the floor in shock. He curled up on the floor and sobbed like a child when they don't get want they want. Germany helped his ally to sit up. He wiped a tear off the smaller nations face. "Hey, stop crying. We risked our lives to get this. You should be happier." Germany tried to comfort Italy.

Italy shuffled back a bit "Why did you lie to me? You said that the key was in a safe spot to get…"

Germany sighed "Well, that's probably the same reason that you didn't tell us everyone was dead."

"Y-You knew?" The words pierced him, like knives. How did he know? But it was true. He knew Prussia and Germany didn't want to make him worry, in a sense it was true that Italy didn't tell him that everyone was dead because he didn't want to worry anyone. He thought they would be miraculously revived. They're nations after all.

Prussia laughed is signature laugh. "Well…now, West, why don't we take a little rest? I'm really tired." Prussia put his arm around this brother.

Germany shoved it off. "You're right Prussia. You go ahead; I'll catch up with you."

Italy knew what they meant, but he didn't want to sit through this anymore. "Why? NO!" He shouted, startling the two dying nations. "I can't do this anymore! I'm going to stay with you!" Italy tried to sound determined.

"Anyone who…disobeys…will run…zhen Runden…" Germany warned Italy, his voice slowly fading, his eyes slowly closing.

"Look, if you…don't hurry up he'll…keep adding…even more." Prussia tried to get Italy to leave, but today…today Italy wasn't going to listen. "Fine! I'll run those ten laps! I'll run as many as you want! But I'll run away!" The young nation shouted, but then quietened with as soft diminuendo. "And then Germany…will have to run to catch me."

By the time Italy had finished talking Prussia had closed his eyes and found peace. "NO! PRUSSI-" Italy's shouting was interrupted by the silence. He quickly turned to look at Germany. Dead silence. "Ger…man…ny…" Italy glanced to look at Prussia, his fist was unclenched, and there, Italy saw the key. He grabbed it and held it close. Tears streamed down his face. How? How could this have happened? If he wasn't so stupid to skive off Germany's training and hear those stupid rumours about the stupid mansion with its asinine monsters. If he didn't tell America about them then maybe…just maybe everyone would be alive. Italy looked at the key, then at the door. He might as well.

* * *

Fresh air. Fresh, clean air. But he had no one to enjoy this with. He was alone. "I got out." Italy mumbled to himself. He looked around. Rain. It was everywhere. Only then he realised his uniform was becoming drenched in the heavy downpour. But it didn't matter; it already had blood on it, it was already messed up. If Germany was here, he would of yelled at the weaker nation and told him to run home so he didn't catch a cold. But he wasn't there. Germany was dead. Everyone was dead. "I'm the only one who survived, the only one who got out…" Italy wasn't just sad, he was angry, furious, enraged…alone. He began to walk slowly towards the open gates of the mansion. It marked the end of hell and the sign of freedom. "I shouldn't have been able to get out…" He stopped and turned to the big house, looming over him. At this point, Italy had lost his mind and he had become mentally insane.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He laughed manically. "This doesn't MAKE ANY SENSE." The volume of this voice rose dramatically. "Out of EVERYONE, _I'M _the ONLY ONE LEFT? WHAT THE HELL? _WHAT. THE. HELL._"

-click-

The door handle…it was…turning? The pale green door slammed open. What was standing there? The murderer. The thing. This distorted grey figure that looked like America's alien friend. But it wasn't. America's friend wouldn't kill the man who befriended him. The thing had a massive head that was much too big for it's body. It's eyes…no emotion inside it. Just black… big black eyes. Staring at the survivor. It started to run towards Italy, getting faster and faster. But Italy was the master at running away. He ran so fast there was a large distance between the two. Suddenly, before Italy ran through the gates to freedom. He turned around. "FERMATA!" The thing stopped immediately. Italy stood on the borderline to freedom. "I won, right? You couldn't catch me; YOU LOST!" Italy smiled a little. He realised; he had won. "The moment I get out of here, you'll LOOSE! There's nothing you can do from _THAT_ distance!" He pointed at the thing. "When I get out of here, this place won't be the same! I'll destroy this hell hole, with the power granted to me as a nation!" He proudly shouted at the top of his lungs. That thing just stood there. Italy wanted a reaction. "Doesn't that make you frustrated…or even angry? HUH? I'm your last trophy after all."

A moment of silence swept over. The thing couldn't talk. It didn't know how to speak. But it could hear. It could move. But it showed no reaction. It just stood there.

Italy snapped. "You lost to the guy WHOSE ONLT REDEEMING FEATURE, THE ONLY THING THAT STANDS OUT ABOUT HIM, IS HIS FAST FEET, THE FACT THAT HE CAN RUN AWAY. YOU LOST TO HIM. GET IT?"

Italy turned around ready to leave. But he stopped and realised; what was the point? His allies, his friends…all were dead. What would be the point of continuing? He only had one choice.

"…Back…" Italy turned around slowly. "Take us back!" His voice slowly became dangerously louder. "You can take us back in the warped space, CAN'T YOU?" Italy shot words at it like he was firing a machine gun. "If you do that, why don't you kill, or even eat me first?" Now he was trying to negotiate with a monster. "If you can catch me, that is." Italy smirked.

But more silence followed. Italy didn't like that. "GO BACK! TAKE ME BACK!" He shouted so loud his voice began to hurt. Before he knew it, everything had become white. Then suddenly, he found himself in the world meeting, standing in front of America. "…Okay, so a western looking mansion outside of town? I'll see you there!" Italy's senses suddenly came back to him. He had really gone back in time. His clothes weren't bloody or soaked in rain. America turned and walked away. This was straight after he had finished talking to America. Straight after he told America about the house.

Now Italy had to live through the pain again.

* * *

Finally finished! I'm so happy! Please review! ^^


End file.
